


Vennefellen

by Makv8899



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Even er sjalu, Light Angst, M/M, POV Even Bech Næsheim, Sexual Tension
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makv8899/pseuds/Makv8899
Summary: Even og Isak har vært bestevenner i seks år, to måneder og 10 dager.Even har vært forelsket i seks år, to måneder, 9 dager og 10 timer.Ikke at han teller.





	1. Chapter 1

Even og Isak har vært bestevenner i seks år, to måneder og 10 dager.

Even har vært forelsket i seks år, to måneder, 9 dager og 10 timer.

Ikke at han teller.

De møttes da Isak var 13 år, og Even var 15. Han husker fremdeles hver eneste detalj av det første møtet. Eksplosjonen av følelser i kroppen da Isak smilte og lo. Det intense ønske om å være nær. Kysse han.

I starten var det både forvirrende og skremmende.

Den blonde, tynne gutten som han møtte på ungdomsklubben. Som tok tak i hånda hans, og spurte om han ville være med og spille FIFA. Han klarte ikke gjøre noe annet enn å nikke.

De spilte i flere timer, stemningen var lystig og lett. Helt til én av lederne av klubben oppdaget at de ikke hadde dratt, og kastet dem ut. De gikk hjemover sammen, mens de pratet om alt og ingenting.

Fra den dagen har de hengt sammen som erteris.

Alle vet at Isak og Even er bestevenner. Ingen vet at Even aller helst vil være mer.

Mye mer.

Det tok ikke lang tid før Even forsto at dette var mer enn vanlig vennskap. Hjertet gjorde et lite hopp hver gang han kom borti Isak på noen som helst måte. Sommerfuglene tok plass i magen hver gang Isak lo. Det var så uutholdelig og godt på samme tid. Så overveldende og deilig.

Det var Isak som fikk 15 år gamle Even til å innse at han liker gutter, på samme måte som han liker jenter.

Siden den dagen har det kun vært plass til Isak i hjertet og tankene hans. I seks lange, tragiske år har han vært forelsket i bestekompisen sin. Han har overtolket hvert eneste kjærtegn, prøvd å lete etter hint. Drømt om ham hver natt.

Som 19-åring er Isak enda mer uimotståelig. Årene har gjort han både høy og kjekk. Med trente armer, de samme, blonde krøllene og et markert og vakkert ansikt. På toppen av det hele er han lynende intelligent, og har alltid en treffende kommentar på lur. Andre ser en kul og tilbakelent fyr, men Even vet at Isak er så mye mer enn det. Han har en rørende omsorg for andre, og er villig til å gjøre hva som helst for de han er glad i.

Det er ingen som vet hva Even så inderlig ønsker seg. At Isak setter fyr på hele kroppen hans bare ved å være i nærheten.

Heldigvis.

For det aller verste som kan skje, er å miste Isak for godt. Den sjansen kan han aldri ta.

-

  
"Vis meg veien, da" sier Isak ivrig. Det er hans første dag på Universitetet i Oslo. Even har allerede gått der i ett år, og har fått det ærefulle oppdraget med å følge han til sin første forelesning.

"Chill. Vi må kjøpe kaffe først" svarer han. Ingen er mer opptatt av skole og karakterer enn Isak. Aldri fornøyd med mindre han får toppkarakter. Livredd for å komme for sent, for å gå glipp av noe.

"Greit" svarer han litt mutt, og himler med øynene.

De går mot kantina, og Even kjenner den velkjente spenningen i kroppen. En ilende følelse som alltid dukker opp når de går side om side på denne måten. Et ønske om at andre skal tro at de er et par. At de hører sammen. Det er så pirrende og godt å tenke på, at han ofte dagdrømmer om det. At han kan holde Isak i hånda gjennom skolegården. Vise hele verden hva han føler.

Samtidig bærer han på en barnslig redsel for at andre skal tenke at Isak er pen. Selv om det er helt irrasjonelt og tåpelig. Aller helst vil han ta ham med seg under dyna. Ligge helt inntil, skjule ham for verden.

Han er så stolt over den fantastiske personen Isak er. Høy, kjekk, suksessfull og ikke minst deilig. Samtidig er han bekymret, og brenner av sjalusi om noen kommer for nært. Han har mest lyst til å brøle «han er min!» om noen nærmer seg.

Isak kan garantert få hvem han vil på universitetet. Hva skjer den dagen han begynner å date noen? Bare tanken gjør Even kvalm.

På et mirakuløst vis har Isak forblitt singel i alle disse årene, med unntak av et kortvarig forhold på Nissen. Even hadde konstant vondt i magen de to månedene det varte, og pustet lettet ut da det endelig ble slutt.

De gangene han har fått følelsen av at noen er interessert i Isak, eller noen sender ham lange blikk, har han alltid passet på å sabotere litt. "Isak har dame" har han sagt noen ganger, litt for høyt, for å være sikker på at de hører det.

Han burde sikkert ha dårlig samvittighet. Verre bestevenn skal du lete lenge etter.

Kort tid etter at Isak endelig dumpet dama, kom han ut av skapet. De satt i senga i kollektivet og spilte FIFA, da han plutselig buste ut med det. "Even... jeg er gay". Hjertet hans har aldri galoppert så fort før. Håndflatene ble klamme, og svetten silte. Det var svaret på alle hans drømmer, og hele kroppen ble full av håp og forventing.

De ga hverandre en lang klem. Even hadde lyst til å si noe. Innrømme at han var håpløst forelsket. At han hadde ønsket mer i flere år.

«Men det betyr ikke at jeg er keen på alle gutter hele tiden. Jeg er ikke keen på deg, for eksempel» sa Isak.

Even sa ingenting.

-

"Skynd deg, jeg vil ikke komme for sent til første forelesning". Isak begynner å bli irritert. Anspent. Han har gledet seg til dette hele sommeren. Endelig skal han studere på universitetet, og er ett skritt nærmere drømmen om å bli professor.

"Jada" svarer Even med en liten latter, og betaler for to kopper kaffe. Isak får den ene, og griper den takknemlig. «Kom igjen" sier han, og viser vei over campus.

Isak ser seg nysgjerrig rundt, som en unge i en leketøysbutikk. Han er så skjønn. Med røde kinn og forventningsfulle øyne. Even klarer ikke la være å smile.

"Hva er det med deg?" spør Isak forvirret.

"Ingenting. Du bare.... ingenting" sier han. Du er så herlig og fin, har han mest lyst til å si. Men bare rister på hodet i stedet. "Du er så gira".

"Seff er jeg gira. Endelig går vi på samme skole, og kan se hverandre enda mer" forklarer han.

Even ler igjen. De møtes stort sett hver dag. Spiser middag sammen enten hjemme hos moren til Even, eller med Eskild i kollektivet. De gjør lekser og leser til eksamen side om side. Ser på film eller spiller FIFA hver kveld.

Men Isak er likevel _så_ gira for at de skal få tilbringe enda mer tid sammen.

Det får hele kroppen hans til å boble av glede.

"Det blir bra" svarer han med et lite smil, og legger armen vennskapelig rundt skuldrene hans mens de går.

Trangen til å røre og ta på Isak blir bare større og større. Even vet at han egentlig burde trekke seg unna. Gi følelsene rom og tid til å forsvinne.

Men han klarer ikke. Det føles bare for godt. For riktig.

"Her er det" sier Even, i det de går inn døra. Isak ser seg forventningsfullt rundt og gliser.

"Fett" sier han. Even bare smiler. Han elsker å se ham så glad og fornøyd. Så full av liv. De grønne øynene har fått en ny glød. Det gjør han, om mulig, enda vakrere enn før. "Da møtes vi etterpå?" spør han.

"Det gjør vi. Lykke til, da" svarer han, og klemmer skulderen hans forsiktig. For å si at han har troa på han. At dette kommer til å gå bra.

Isak gir ham en liten salutt, før han går mot forelesningssalen.

Even blir stående og ser på at Isak hilser på noen av de andre studentene. En mørk, kjekk gutt smiler litt ekstra opp til Isak, og det velkjente ubehaget i magen kommer tilbake.

Faen, dette kommer til å bli hardt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIl dere lese mer?
> 
> Tusen takk til Kikki1 for super hjelp <3


	2. Chapter 2

"... også sa foreleseren noe som gjorde at halve salen fikk latterkrampe". Isak er snart ferdig med sin første uke på universitetet, og er minst like gira som han var første skoledag. Han forteller og gestikulerer, og er så utrolig skjønn.

"Så gøy" svarer Even med en liten latter.

"Ikke sant?". Isak ser seg fornøyd rundt. Øynene skinner, og munnvikene er trukket opp i et permanent smil. Det vakreste smilet i verden.

De spiser lunsj sammen i kantina på campus. Det er så fint å få Isak for seg selv. På grunn av fadderuke og andre distraksjoner, har han sett Isak mye mindre enn han ønsket denne uken. Savnet har lagt seg som en stein i magen, og nå gleder han seg til å endelig tilbringe litt tid sammen i helgen.

"Skal vi se film hjemme hos meg i kveld, eller?" spør han.

Isak møter blikket hans, og gir ham et unnskyldende trekk på skuldrene.

"Sorry, jeg kan ikke. Skal på fest med noen folk jeg har blitt kjent med" svarer han.

Kvalmen sprer seg fra magen, gjør det vanskelig å puste.

Da Isak gikk på Nissen visste han alltid hvem han hang med. Det var Jonas, Magnus og Mahdi. Forutsigbart og trygt. Even ble alltid invitert på Nissen-festene, og følte seg aldri utenfor.

Nå er han på ukjent farvann.

Isak har fått nye venner. Som har invitert ham med på fest, og som ikke vet at han pleier å tilbringe helgene sammen med Even. De ser nok bare en avslappet og kul fyr, som de helt sikkert har lyst til å bli bedre kjent med. Hvorfor skal de bry seg om hva Isak pleide å gjøre? Det gjør at den velkjente panikken kommer tilbake.

"Åja... hvem da?". Han prøver å høres chill ut. Den pipende stemmen vitner om at han nok ikke lyktes helt.

Isak ser heldigvis ikke ut til å merke det.

"En fyr som heter Julian, og noen venner av han" forklarer han.

Julian. Det er sikkert den mørke gutten som smilte så bedårende til Isak første skoledag. Den brennende sjalusien sprer seg i kroppen. Hvordan skal han klare å holde Julian unna Isak når han ikke er der? Når han ikke er invitert?

"Åja" svarer han bare.

"Men jeg kan jo komme til deg etterpå? Kan sikkert dra tidlig". Isak smiler.

Det er tydelig at han har dårlig samvittighet for å ditche bestekompisen sin. At han har lyst til å gi et lite plaster på såret.

Even lar ikke den sjansen gå fra seg.

"Fett" svarer han.

Den vage avtalen gir han en slags indre ro. Da kommer Isak i alle fall ikke til å bli med Julian hjem. Hooke opp med han. Ha sex med han. Bare tanken gjør at en angst sprer seg i kroppen.

Even vet innerst inne at det kommer til å skje på ett eller annet tidspunkt. Det er ikke i hans makt å stoppe det. Selvfølgelig vil vakre og fantastiske Isak møte en han liker. Det er like grusomt som det er uunngåelig.

Hvordan skal han klare å virke glad og lykkelig, når Isak forteller at han har møtt noen? At han har falt for noen. Even må konsentrere seg hardt for å tenke på noe annet. For å ikke la panikken ta overhånd.

Han kommer aldri til å glemme første gang det virkelig gikk opp for ham, at det finnes andre som synes at Isak er pen å se på. De var på en fest på ungdomsklubben. Isak var 14 år, og drakk Cola mens han pratet med ei søt jente. Hun var tydelig betatt, lo overdrevent høyt og surret håret sitt rundt fingeren.

På den tiden ante ikke Even at Isak var homofil, og ble slått av en voldsom frykt. Tenk hvis Isak blir kjæreste med noen andre. Det var så vondt å tenke på. Aller helst ville han dra Isak med seg ut. Sørge for at ingen andre oppdaget hvor fantastisk han var. Tilbringe all tiden med han alene.

Han gikk med lange skritt over gulvet, og stilte seg ved siden av Isak. Litt nærmere enn det som strengt tatt var naturlig. "Skal vi dra hjem?" spurte han, mens han ga jenta et irritert blikk. Hun så helt forvirret ut.

Isak sa heldigvis ja uten en kamp, og de dro hjemover. Bare de to, akkurat som Even ønsket.

"Men jeg må stikke til siste forelesning, også drar jeg rett hjem etterpå. Har lovet Eskild å vaske" sier han, og drar Even tilbake til nåtiden. "Men da ses vi i kveld?".

Even nikker, prøver å smile. Han ser etter Isak, som løper av gårde med lange steg.

En tristhet fyller kroppen hans. Vissheten om at dette kommer til å være hverdagen hans fremover. At Isak kommer til å utvide nettverket sitt, møte spennende mennesker og få mindre tid til barndomskompisen sin.

At han ikke lenger kan skremme bort alle som nærmer seg.

-

Den kvelden går Even anspent rundt i huset og venter. Tenker på hva Isak driver med. Om Julian flørter. Hva Isak føler. Det er så vondt, men han klarer ikke å la være. Timene og minuttene tikker forbi alt for sakte.

Kroppen føles så urolig, og han går med en konstant ubehagelig følelse i kroppen.

"Hva er det med deg i dag?". Moren gir ham et humoristisk blikk. Som om det Even opplever nå er morsomt.

"Jeg bare... klarer ikke å sitte i ro" svarer han.

Ansiktsuttrykket hennes blir med ett mer alvorlig.

"Har du tatt medisinene dine? Skal jeg bli hjemme i kveld?". Det er alltid det første hun spør om, og han hater det. Selvfølgelig har han tatt medisinene. Dette handler ikke om mani. Det handler om at Isak er ute på fest. Tilgjengelig for hvem som helst som vil flørte og røre. Uten at Even kan gjøre noe som helst.

"Det handler ikke om det" svarer han irritert.

"Hva er det da? Snakk til meg" sier moren alvorlig. Som om hun forstår at dette er viktig. Noe som virkelig plager ham.

Even sukker og setter seg ned i enden av sofaen. "Isak er ute på fest" forklarer han. "Uten meg".

Moren gir ham et blikk som forteller at hun forstår. De har ikke snakket om følelsene hans for Isak på mange år, men han mistenker at hun vet. At han er lett å gjennomskue.

"Har du fremdeles følelser for han?" spør hun med rolig, forsiktig stemme. Som om hun er redd for å si for mye. Grave i hans personlige tanker.

"Mhm" svarer han bare. Fordi han vet at hun allerede vet svaret.

"Å, gutten min" sier hun, og setter seg helt inntil han i sofaen. Legger armen rundt skuldrene hans. "Har du fortalt hva du føler?" spør hun.

"Nei, selvfølgelig ikke" svarer han irritert. Tror hun virkelig at han vil ofre alt? Vennskapet og tilliten de deler.

"Kanskje det er på tide" sier hun med lav stemme. Hun klapper ham på låret, og går inn på kjøkkenet

Even sitter igjen og tenker. Han vet at hun egentlig har rett. Han burde fortelle hva han føler. Få det ut av systemet. Isak fortjener å vite hva han tenker, når han ser på de fine leppene hans. Hva som skjer med kroppen hans når de tar på hverandre. Selv om det er helt uskyldige berøringer.

Men tenk hvis Isak blir sint. Hvis han føler seg lurt, og bestemmer seg for å avslutte vennskapet. Aldri vil prate med Even igjen.

Å miste Isak vil være som å miste en fot. En viktig del av han, som vil gjøre ham handikappet og såret resten av livet. Egentlig er det enda verre. Å miste Isak, vil være å miste alt. Gleden, håpet og lysten til å stå opp om morgenen. Tanken er uutholdelig.

-

Klokka nærmer seg ett på natta, da Even endelig pusser tennene og legger seg under dyna. Han har ikke hørt noe fra Isak hele kvelden. Ikke en gang en melding.

Tankene er helt ustyrlige. Isak har sikkert blitt med Julian eller noen andre hjem fra festen. Har sikkert het sex i dette øyeblikket. Med noen andre enn Even.

Det gjør ham så kvalm og uvel, at han setter på musikk for å overdøve sine egne tanker. Drar headsettet godt nedover ørene, og stenger verden ute.

Han lukker øynene, og klarer etter hvert å falle inn i en dyp, urolig søvn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva tenker dere om historien?
> 
> Som alltid en stor takk til Kikki1, for god hjelp <3


	3. Chapter 3

_Pling, pling, pling._

Even skvetter så han nesten hopper i ut av senga. Musikken i headsettet blir plutselig erstattet av en høy pipelyd. Det går noen sekunder før han innser at det er noen som ringer. At ringetonen stoppet musikken. 

_Pling, pling, pling._

Telefonen slutter å ringe, og han drar av headsettet. Da hører han at lyden fra ringeklokka også fyller rommet. Hva er det som skjer? 

Litt desorienter reiser han seg, og går ut av soverommet. 

_Piip, piip._

"Ja, jeg kommer" roper han. Selv om han vet at personen utenfor ytterdøra umulig kan høre ham. 

Han jogger ut i gangen, fremdeles i halvsøvne, og drar opp døra.

Der står Isak, med røde kinn og et lite smil. Tydelig beruset. Like vakker som alltid.

"Heeei" sier han, og slenger seg rundt halsen hans. Even kan ikke gjøre noe annet enn å klemme tilbake. Han lukter en blanding av fyll og parfyme. En lukt som er overraskende tiltrekkende.

Et stort smil sprer seg i ansiktet. Isak er her, akkurat som han lovet. Han er ikke i senga til noen andre. Har ikke het sex med Julian. 

Selv i halvsøvne fyller en enorm lettelse hele kroppen. Alle muskelene slapper av, og gir slipp på uroen.

"Hei, fyllik" sier han ertende. "Hva er klokka? Det er jo midt på natten".

Isak ser på klokka og ler. "03:03. Jeg sa jo at jeg skulle komme, og her er jeg". Han går inn døra, og henger fra seg tøyet i gangen. "Kan jeg sove her? Orker ikke dra hjem ass".

Han høres helt chill ut, som om det er helt naturlig å sove sammen. Og det er vel for så vidt det. Tanken på å sove ved siden av bestekompisen sin, burde ikke være så spennende som det er for Even. Så fristende. 

De har ikke delt seng på flere år. Ikke siden Isak var 15 år, og overnattet hos foreldrene hans i julen. Da lå de side om side i julepysjamaser, og pratet hele natten. Even vil mer enn gjerne gjøre det igjen. 

"Ehh, ja. Seff" svarer han. Fordi selvfølgelig kan Isak sove her hvis han vil. Det er ingenting Even har mer lyst til. "Hvorfor er du så sen egentlig?". 

Han vet at spørsmålet er litt voldsomt. Litt kontrollerende. Men han klarer ikke la være å spørre. 

"Julian spanderte sykt mye øl. Han er visst dritrik" sier Isak. Nesten beundrende. Det stikker ubehagelig i magen igjen. Den velkjente kvalmen sprer seg.

Det siste han vil er at Isak skal falle for noen andre, selv om det er sykt egoistisk. Han fortjener jo å være lykkelig. Selvfølgelig fortjener han det. Men hvordan skal Even klare å konkurrere mot en person som er både kjekk og rik?

Isak går inn på kjøkkenet for å drikke litt vann, mens Even går tilbake til soverommet. Han legger seg under dyna helt innerst i senga. Gir god plass til Isak på andre siden. Prøver å holde fast på at det viktigste er at han kom hit, og ikke hooket opp med noen andre. 

Det tar bort litt av den intense angsten han har følt på hele kvelden. 

Isak kommer inn noen minutter senere, og Even begynner å si at han kan finne seg en pysjamas i klesskapet. Men Isak hører ikke etter. Han starter med å kle av seg, midt på gulvet. Som om det er den mest naturlige tingen i verden.

Even har selvfølgelig sett ham i lite klær tidligere. I svømmehallen. På stranda. Men aldri i en så intim setting som dette, på soverommet hans. 

De har aldri sovet sammen uten tykke pysjamaser, og stor avstand mellom dem i senga. 

Men det virker som om berusede Isak har glemt den lille detaljen. 

Han drar av seg t-skjorta først, og slenger den ned på gulvet. Even ligger i senga og stirrer. Klarer ikke å se bort. Magen hans er flat og markert, armene er trente, og huden er glatt og fin. 

Det føles plutselig vanskelig å puste normalt. Han har forestilt seg Isak avkledd på soverommet hans mange ganger. Selvfølgelig har han det. Men nå var han virkelig ikke forberedt. Isak lener seg litt fremover, og musklene beveger seg under huden. Det er så tiltrekkende, at Even må svelge hardt. Kjenner at pusten blir tyngre. 

Isak virker helt uviten om reaksjonen hans. Han knepper opp den stramme jeansen, og drar den nedover de lange, slanke beina. Even begynner å bli litt varm. Litt tent.

Lårene til Isak er sterke og stramme, med et tynt lag av lyse hår. Han bøyer seg fremover for å plukke opp buksa fra gulvet, og det er litt av et syn. Boxeren er stram, og viser frem den faste rumpa. 

Alt blodet samler seg i underlivet til Even. Faen, faen, faen. Han kan ikke ligge her og dele seng med Isak, mens han har boner. Det vil bare være for kleint, for vanskelig å bortforklare. 

Det virker som om Isak er i sin egen lille verden. Han kryper sakte opp i senga. Legger seg halvveis under dyna, slik at den stramme brystkassen er synlig. Snur seg med ansiktet mot Even. På samme måte som de gjorde da de var yngre. 

Alt føles annerledes nå. 

Even ser på de klare øynene, de hjerteformede leppene. Han føler en voldsom trang til å legge seg over han, kjenne på den nakne huden. Stryke, elske.

Det er vanskelig å puste normalt, og han føler seg nesten andpusten. Håper virkelig at Isak ikke legger merke til det.

"Har du hatt en fin kveld?" spør Isak. Det er tydelig at han ikke reagerer noe på Evens oppførsel.

Han trekker pusten dypt før han svarer.

"Helt grei. La meg tidlig" lyver han. Sannheten er at kvelden var skikkelig kjip. At han ikke klarte å sovne før sent, fordi han var så bekymret for hva Isak drev med. Men nå er han her. Halvnaken i senga hans. Som om alle hans fantasier og drømmer har blitt til virkelighet. "Du da?" spør han.

"Mhm" svarer han og legger seg på ryggen. Stirrer opp i taket. "Julian kysset meg" sier han etter noen minutter.  

Even lukker øynene, og lar ordene synke inn. Magen knyter seg, og det gjør så vondt. Så forferdelig vondt. Mistanken hans var riktig, det var ikke uten grunn at han bekymret seg hele kvelden. Isak har vært på fest, til langt på natt, og klint med en annen. 

"Å" svarer han.

Han har lyst til å spørre mer. Hva betyr det? Skal de bli kjærester? Men han vet ikke om han takler svaret. Vil ikke risikere å begynne å gråte i senga. Kan ikke reise seg opp heller, for da blir boneren veldig synlig gjennom pysjamasbuksa.

"Mhm" sier Isak igjen. "Hadde ikke forventet det".

Even vet ikke hva han skal si. Frykter at han må venne seg til å høre på Isaks hookehistorier. Som bestekompis er det jobben hans å være forståelsesfull. Støttende. Interessert.

Plutselig og helt uventet legger Isak den ene hånda rundt midjen hans. Tilter opp ansiktet, slik at han ser ham inn i øynene. "Du er verdens beste venn" hvisker han.

Hjertet til Even banker så fort, at han må konsentrere seg for å klare å puste. Han er redd for at Isak skal høre det. At han skal forstå hvor berørt han blir av de enkle ordene. Hvor mye håp han planter ved å være så sjarmerende og søt.

De har aldri vært så intime før. Ligget så nært, hvisket søte ord i mørket. Med lite klær på. 

Selv om det sikkert bare er alkoholen i Isak som prater, kan han ikke la muligheten gå fra seg.

Even lar hånda skli forsiktig nedover ryggen hans. Huden er så myk. Så glatt og varm. Den lille berøringen føles så deilig. Det setter fyr på hele han, hjertet hamrer og det kribler i kroppen. 

"Mmm". Isak lager fornøyde lyder. Det kan nesten virke som han nyter det.

Alle sansene til Even er på vakt. Han puster tyngre nå, og kan høre at Isak også puster tungt. Er han like berørt av det som skjer? Hva er det egentlig som skjer nå?

"Isak...". Even hvisker i mørket. Tent, kåt, forelsket, forvirret. 

Men det kommer ingen svar. 

Han bøyer hodet nedover, og ser at Isak har øynene igjen. Små snorkelyder kommer fra den åpne munnen. Han sover. 

Isak puster tungt fordi han _sover_ , ikke fordi han er tent. Skuffelsen legger seg som en stor og smertefull klump i magen. 

Even kaster hodet bakover på puta igjen, og presser øynene hardt igjen.

Han føler seg som den største tullingen i verden. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg blir kjempeglad hvis du forteller hva du synes <3 Ros eller konstruktiv kritikk.
> 
> TAKK til Kikki1, som har betalest.


	4. Chapter 4

Når Even endelig sovner, drømmer han bare om Isak. Den stramme rumpa. De blonde krøllene. Den skjønne latteren. Den myke huden. 

Våte drømmer om å elske. Om å kjenne Isak inni seg. Være helt nær, på alle vis.

Lyset skinner såvidt gjennom gardinene når han våkner, og han åpner øynene på gløtt. Underlivet dunker, han er varm og svett. Enda mer tent enn han var da han sovnet.

I løpet av natten har han snudd seg rundt, og ligger med ryggen mot Isak. Heldigvis. Men Isak har fremdeles armen rundt midjen hans, som den naturligste tingen i verden.

Even smiler. Tenk å få våkne opp med Isak på denne måten. Så intimt og koselig. Nesten som et kjærestepar. Det kribler i hele kroppen bare av å tenke på det. 

Da de var yngre, pleide han å dagdrømme om å kalle han for kjæresten sin. Om at alle visste at de var mer enn venner. "Dette er Isak, kjæresten min" sa han noen ganger foran speilet. Kjente på de varme følelsene. Selv om det høres helt patetisk ut nå. 

Han drømte ofte om at de kunne sovne sammen hver kveld. Holde rundt hverandre. Smake på hverandre. De siste årene har han prøvd så godt han kan å glemme det ønsket, selv om han vet at han har mislyktes helt. 

Han har så lyst til å snu seg rundt i sengen. Benytte anledningen til å studere Isak mens han sover. Se på hvor deilig og skjønn han er. Hvordan neseborene beveger seg når han puster. 

Han begynner så vidt å snu seg, men da kjenner han at Isak presser seg forsiktig mot ham. Et svakt trykk mot rumpa hans. Det er ikke til å misforstå. Han trekker pusten dypt, og lar følelsene ta overhånd. Hjertet hamrer.

Isak er hard, og presser seg mot rumpa til Even i søvne. Små, forsiktige bevegelser med hoftene. Stønner svakt. Det er tydelig at han drømmer. Even føler at han også drømmer. Dette kan ikke være virkelig. Det føles så godt. Så intenst. Isak er så hard, og presset mot baken føles så deilig. Det er alt Even noen gang har drømt om.

"Mmm". Isak lager de samme lydene som i går kveld. Sovelyder. Små stønn av nytelse.

Even svelger hardt og prøver å puste normalt. Det er komplett umulig. Hjertet føles for stort for brystet. Alle muskelen er anspente, og hele kroppen er på vakt.

Isak sover, og har våte drømmer. Mest sannsynlig om Julian. Even burde trekke seg unna. Avbryte situasjonen. Men han klarer ikke, det føles for godt. For riktig. 

Han presser hoftene forsiktig tilbake, og nyter det lille trykket. Hører at pusten til Isak blir tyngre. Even blir mer og mer tent. Klarer ikke å la være. Vet at han burde stoppe. At Isak sikkert hadde blitt sint og skamfull hvis han var bevisst på hva som skjedde nå.  

Han presser håndflatene sammen, og bestemmer seg for å stoppe. Den dårlige samvittigheten og kjærligheten for Isak, må vinne over hans egen kåthet. Over det evigvarende håpet om at Isak ønsker ham tilbake. 

Han bruker armene, og beveger seg litt fremover i senga. Bare noen centimeter. Bort fra det harde underlivet til Isak. Som slipper ut en misfornøyd lyd. Tydelig frustrert over den plutselige mangelen på friksjon. 

Tapet av nærheten og varmen føles så vondt at det stikker i hjertet. Han må bruke all viljestyrken sin for å ikke snu seg rundt, og dra han inntil seg igjen. Kysse ham sanseløs.

Men Isak gir ikke opp. Han beveger seg nærmere igjen, presser seg mot Even enda hardere. Mot rumpa hans. Det er lett å kjenne formen gjennom det tynne stoffet i boxeren.

Han kniper øynene hardt igjen. Pulsen går i hundre. Hva faen skal han gjøre. Det føles så godt. Å endelig ha Isak på denne måten. Kjenne nærheten og varmen hans. Være den som får oppleve kåtheten hans.

Men han vet at det er galt.

Før han rekker å handle, begynner Isak å bevege seg bak ham. Even har øynene igjen, men er ganske sikker på at han begynner å våkne. 

Det er akkurat som om han innser hva han driver på med, for han trekker seg brått unna. Slipper ut et lite gisp. 

Han hører lyden av sengetøyet som knitrer, men ligger helt rolig. Isak går ut av senga, finner frem tøyet sitt og går ut av soverommet. 

Even ligger helt stille og lytter. Kan ikke reise seg, og avsløre hvor vanvittig tent han er. Hvor hard han er i pysjamasen. Kan ikke forsikre Isak om at det går fint, for da avslører han at han var våken. At han ikke gjorde nok for å stoppe det.

Noen minutter senere hører han at ytterdøra smeller igjen. Isak har dratt, med halen mellom beina. Sikkert full av avsky for det som nettopp skjedde. Kvalm av tanken på å ha presset seg mot Even på den måten.

Han holder øynene hardt igjen, lar angsten fylle hele ham. Den intense sorgen og vissheten om at han aldri kommer til å få det han ønsker seg aller mest. Et liv sammen med Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg håper dere tåler litt angst? <3
> 
> Som vanlig en stor takk til Kikki1!


	5. Chapter 5

Helgen kryper sakte forbi, uten at Isak gir lyd fra seg. Even sendte en melding på søndagen, men fikk bare et vagt svar om at han var opptatt. At han hadde så mye å gjøre. Det fyller ham med en vond rastløshet. Det er veldig uvanlig at de går flere dager uten å prate sammen. Han kan nesten ikke huske at det har skjedd før.

Savnet etter Isak opptar alle tankene hans. Gjør det umulig å konsentrere seg om noe annet. Han prøver å se en film, men får ikke med seg noe av handlingen. Tenker bare på Isak. På det som skjedde i senga. På eksplosjonen av følelser som tok over kroppen hans. Den deilige følelsen av å få ha Isak så nært inntil seg.

Han lurer på om Isak bevisst holder avstand. Avviser Evens forsøk på å få kontakt med vilje. 

Kan det som skjedde I senga ha vært så frastøtende for Isak, at han ikke klarer å tilbringe mer tid sammen? Ikke klarer å se Even inn i øynene lenger?

Tankene går tilbake til det Isak sa da han kom ut av skapet for noen år siden. _"Men det betyr ikke at jeg er keen på alle gutter hele tiden. Jeg er ikke keen på deg, for eksempel"._

Han innser at noe av det beste som noen gang har skjedd Even, mest sannsynlig er noe av det verste som har skjedd Isak. Tanken er nesten uutholdelig. 

Moren har spurt flere ganger om hvordan det går, men han har bare mumlet noe usammenhengende. Har ikke hatt energi til å gå inn i detaljer.

Han lurer på om Isak er med Julian. Om han presser seg inntil ham på samme måte. Om de kysser igjen. Det er så vondt å tenke på. Så smertefullt. Det er nesten verre enn når Isak hadde kjæreste på Nissen. For nå vet ikke Even hva som skjer. Han har ikke oversikt. Kan bare spekulere og lure. Finne på allslags teorier i hodet.

Han våkner tidlig mandag morgen. Natten har han brukt på å vri og vende seg i senga. Prøvd å tenke minst mulig, men gjort det motsatte. Sett for seg Isak klart og tydelig. Kjent på hvordan magen klemmer seg sammen. Følt på savnet etter bestekompisen sin.

Aller helst har han lyst til ta sovemedisin. Sove i mange dager eller uker. Fjerne den ubehagelige kvalmen i kroppen.

Men han vet at han må møte dagen. Må gå på forelesning, og forhåpentligvis se Isak igjen.

Han tar t-banen til Blindern med hettegenseren trukket nedover ansiktet. Orker ikke å prate med noen. Vil ikke klistre på et falskt smil.

Han går inn i kantina, og får øye på Isak med én gang. Med sorte jeans, rød caps og blå genser, er han slående vakker. 

Han står og prater med en fyr med mørkt hår og mørke øyne. Som holder armen på skulderen hans. Julian. Even kjenner ham igjen fra første skoledag, og føler det intense ubehaget som sprer seg i kroppen. Sjalusien.

Isak smiler og lytter, men øynene er litt triste. Det er noe som ikke er som det skal.

På instinkt går Even med lange skritt mot dem. Stopper ikke før han står rett ved siden av Isak. Helt inntil, og smiler så avslappet han klarer. Som om ingenting er galt.

"Halla" sier han.

Isak virker overrasket over å se ham, og hoster litt før han svarer. "Even... hei".

Julian ser forvirret mellom dem, som om han prøver å plassere Even. Det går noen sekunder med pinlig taushet, før Isak endelig introduserer dem for hverandre.

"Dette er Even, bestekompisen min. Og dette er Julian, en jeg studerer sammen med" sier han. 

De tar hverandre i hånda, og Even gir ham et stengt blikk. Som han håper signaliserer "back off, han er min!". Julian bare smiler høflig tilbake. "Hyggelig å hilse på deg" sier han. Even sier ingenting. Han synes ikke det er hyggelig å hilse på Julian, og gidder ikke å lyve. 

Han snur seg heller mot Isak igjen, og gir han sin fulle oppmerksomhet.

"Hvor ble det av deg på lørdag? Du var ikke i senga da jeg våknet" sier han. Han håper at Julian overtolker ordene. Legger én og én sammen. Forstår at Isak sov sammen med Even etter at Julian kysset han. At det får han til å holde seg unna i fremtiden. 

Even vet at han oppfører seg teit. At han lar sine egne følelser påvirke forholdet mellom dem. Men tanken på at Isak skal være sammen med denne tullingen er uutholdelig. Even hater ham intenst, selv om han strengt tatt ikke vet noe om han.

"Å, ehh ja. Måtte rekke noe greier" svarer Isak, og rødmer. Han ser ned i bakken, og sparker litt på en stein som ligger der. Nekter å møte blikket hans.

Skammer han seg så fælt over det som skjedde, at han ikke lenger kan se Even i øynene? Var nærheten de delte så ubehagelig for han? Tanken er så vond. Så hjerteskjærende. 

"Vi må nesten gå til forelesningen nå" sier Julian. Han er tydeligvis ivrig etter å få Isak på tomannshånd igjen. Å få han bort fra Even. 

"Bare gå i forveien du. Isak kommer senere" sier Even bestemt. Han kan ikke bare stå her og se på at Isak forsvinner sammen med noen andre. Rett foran øynene hans.

Julian ser på Isak, som nikker. Han ser skuffet ut, men går heldigvis mot utgangen uten å si noe mer.

Isak og Even står igjen i kantina. Stillheten fyller luften mellom dem. Hvorfor føles det så kleint? De er bestevenner, og kan vanligvis prate og le om alt. Men nå føles stemningen trykket. Anspent.

"Hvorfor unngår du meg?". Even bestemmer seg for å spørre rett ut. Orker ikke lure mer. Uvissheten er for smertefull. "Har du og Julian blitt kjærester?".

Hodet til Isak fyker opp, og han gir ham et usikkert blikk. Even holder pusten. Venter på dommen. "Nei" svarer han etter en stund. 

"Okei". Han puster lettet ut. Prøver å ikke avsløre for mye om hvordan det føles. Hvor glad han er. 

"Jeg mente ikke å unngå deg". Blikket til Isak er sårbart. Nesten litt trist. "Jeg trengte, eller... jeg trenger, bare litt tid for meg selv. Litt avstand. Fra deg". 

Ordene treffer Even som om han har blitt skutt. Etterlater et åpent sår som fossblør.

Isak ønsker å være uten Even. Leve livet uten at han henger på som en klegg. Som en jævla cockblocker. Tidenes dårligste bestekompis.

"Sorry. Jeg ringer deg. Ok?". Isak gir ham en liten klem og et matt smil, før han går ut døra.

Forlater Even alene i kantina. Med tårer i øyekroken, og hjertet i halsen. Hans verste mareritt har blitt til virkelighet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...
> 
> Tusen takk til Kikki1, for super hjelp <3


	6. Chapter 6

De neste dagene lever Even i sin egen, lille boble. Tenker på Isak. Revurderer alle livsvalgene sine. Han orker ikke å spise. Orker ikke å dra på forelesninger.

Han tenker mye på fortiden. På alt han har opplevd sammen med Isak. Da han falt på sykkelen som 14-åring, og Even måtte bære ham hele veien hjem. Den gangen Isak fikk så latterkrampe at han falt ned fra sofaen. Alle samtalen de har hatt. Den gode følelsen han har i kroppen når Isak er i nærheten.

Alle valgene som har ført til dette øyeblikket. Denne realiteten. At han har mistet Isak. Det absolutt verste som kunne skje.

Han lot sine følelser ødelegge alt. Vennskapet. Nærheten. Det er for sent å gå tilbake. Ikke mulig å endre på det som har skjedd. Alle gangene han har sabotert når noen har prøvd seg på Isak. Han har vært en helt elendig venn.

Han har skrevet, og slettet, utallige meldinger. Ingen blir bra nok, de rommer ikke alt han har på hjertet. Det er umulig. Han har prøvd å beskrive hva han føler. Be om unnskyldning. Men han sender ingen av dem. Klarer ikke tanken på å ikke få et svar.

Han ligger i senga og tenker, da noen banker på døra.

"Even? Har du husket medisinene dine?". Moren står i døråpningen. Hun er full av bekymring. Overbevist om at han er i ferd med å gå inn i en depresjon.

"Ja" svarer han fort. Orker ikke å ha denne diskusjonen igjen.

"Jeg skal egentlig jobbe nattevakt, men skal jeg ringe og si at jeg ikke kommer?".

Tanken på å ha moren hengende over ham hele kvelden og natten, er helt uutholdelig.  Aller helst vil han være alene. Bade i sin egen selvmedlidenhet.

"Det går helt fint, mamma. Jeg skal bare sove" lyver han. Han tviler på at han kommer til å få noe særlig med søvn.

"Okei, gutten min. Ring meg hvis det er noe". Hun gir ham et kyss på kinnet, og går ut av rommet. Noen minutter senere hører han at ytterdøra låses, og hun er borte.

Igjen ligger Even med den altoppslukende sorgen. De neste timene ligger han på ryggen, og stirrer opp i taket. Kjenner på hvordan magen knyter seg. Lar noen tårer trille ned på puta.

Han smiler litt når han tenker på hvordan Isak var som 14-åring. Bastant, full av liv, sta og ekstremt smart. Han har vokst fra seg noe av staheten, men er i stor grad den samme gutten i dag. Gutten som buste inn i livet til Even. Som tok ham med storm, og som aldri har forlatt hjertet hans.

Gutten som han nå har mistet. Som ikke lenger ønsker å være en del av livet hans. 

_Piip, piip._

Han er så konsentrert om sine egne tanker, at han skvetter da lyden av ringeklokka fyller huset.

_Piip, piip._

Han vurderer å bli liggende. Drite i personen som står på andre siden av døra. Men til slutt er det nysgjerrigheten som vinner. Han reiser seg, og går sakte ut i gangen. Drar opp døra. Bråstopper midt i en bevegelse.

Isak. Han har en lue trukket nedover ansiktet. En stor boblejakke som beskytter ham mot kulden. Han smiler. Så vidt. Even klarer ikke å smile tilbake. 

"Hei". Stemmen til Isak er lav. Nølende.

"Hei". Han prøver å smile. Men mistenker at det ser veldig falskt ut. Er for opptatt med å fokusere på hjerteslagene. Den voldsomme kroppslige reaksjonen han får bare av å se Isak. 

"Kan vi prate?". Isak er alvorlig. Ser nesten litt redd ut.

"Jeg har egentlig lagt meg". Stemmen høres forvirret ut. Usikker. Nesten litt irritert. Han vet ikke hvorfor han reagerer på denne måten. Så avvisende.

Han lurer på hvorfor Isak er her, når det var han som ba om avstand. Skal han forklare hvorfor? Si at de ikke kan være venner lenger? Tanken er så trist. Så grusom. 

"Det går fint". Isak svarer fort. "Jeg kan ligge ved siden av deg". Han tar av yttertøyet, og går med lange skritt mot soverommet hans. Even følger etter. Avventende. Kryper under dyna, helt innerst mot veggen, og venter. 

Isak står midt på gulvet, og ser seg nervøst rundt. Even blir uvel av tanken på at dette rommet sannsynligvis bringer tilbake vonde minner. Kvelende tanker om hendelser han har prøvd å glemme.

"Du kan legge deg ned. Jeg biter ikke". Even gjør et patetisk forsøkt på å være morsom, men stemmen er flat. Trist.

Isak nikker, og kryper opp i senga på samme måte som sist. Men denne gangen er han fullt påkledd.

"Så...". Even er utålmodig etter å høre hva Isak har å si. Håper at det ikke blir for smertefullt. Vil bare bli ferdig med det, rive av plasteret én gang for alle.

"Unnskyld for det jeg sa i kantina" sier han alvorlig. De gransker hverandre nøye. Even ser usikkerhet i de velkjente, grønne øynene. De fineste øynene i verden. "Jeg bare... trengte litt tid" sier han.

"Ja, du sa det". Han mener ikke å høres sur ut. men sliter med å virke upåvirket. Kroppen er full av så mange følelser. Full av anger. Kjærlighet. Et håpløst ønske om noe mer. 

En stillhet faller mellom dem. De ser på hverandre. Begge virker fortapt i sine egne tanker. 

"Har du noen gang tenkt på at det kanskje finnes et univers, der du ikke er streit?" Stemmen til Isak er lav. Så lav at det nesten er vanskelig å høre hva han sier. "Et univers der vi kanskje kunne vært mer enn venner". 

Hjertet til Even tar full fyr. Det føles vanskelig å puste. Pulsen går i hundre. Han kjenner på en haug av nye og totalt overveldende følelser. Av håp. Spenning. Forvirring.

Selvfølgelig har han tenkt på det. Det er jo dette universet. Akkurat nå. Han har aldri fortalt Isak om legningen sin. Har valgt å holde det hemmelig, i frykt for å bli avslørt. At Isak skulle legge to og to sammen. Forstå hvor forelsket han er, og har vært i mange år. Han var så redd for å skremme ham bort. Miste bestekompisen sin.

Ansiktet til Isak er helt åpen, strippet for spill og forestillinger. Så hjerteskjærende sårbart. 

Kan det virkelig være en mulighet for at Isak liker Even, som mer enn bare en venn? Han er ikke lenger så sikker på at alle følelsene bare eksisterer i hans eget hode.

I et øyeblikk av uventet mot, lener han seg fremover. Han vet ikke hvor det kommer fra. Plutselig føles det bare umulig å ligge stille. Å ikke handle. Han må ta sjansen, klarer ikke la være. Det lille håpet som Isak har plantet, føles for stort. For altoppslukende.

Hjertet dunker hardt i ørene. Håndflatene føles klamme. Han lener seg enda litt fremover, og legger ansiktet sitt helt inntil Isak sitt. Så nært at han kjenner pusten hans mot huden sin.

Isak lukker øynene. Puster tungt. Men denne gangen sover han ikke. Even lar nesetippen skli langs den tynne huden i ansiktet hans. Kjenner varmen og nærheten. Tar hånda rundt midjen hans. Trekker han forsiktig mot seg. 

En usynlig kraft styrer kroppen hans, gjør han modig og tøff. En modigere utgave av seg selv. Det eksploderer av følelser. En sterk kjærlighet og forventning. Han kan nesten ikke tro at dette skjer. At Isak ikke dytter ham unna. 

Isak åpner øynene. Forvirringen står som skrevet i ansiktet hans. Han forstår ikke hva som skjer, men trekker seg ikke unna. Gir ingen tegn til ubehag. Pusten hans er tung, blikket er fullt av noe uforklarlig. Noe nytt, en sårbar glød som han ikke har sett tidligere.

Even åpner munnen, og trykker leppene lett mot Isak sine. Forsiktig. Prøvende. Spørrende. Hele kroppen til Isak stivner. Et grusomt øyeblikk er Even sikker på at han vil dytte ham bort. Før han sukker dypt, og besvarer kysset med ivrige bevegelser. Drar han enda nærmere inntil seg. Gjør kysset dypere. Åpner opp, og leker med tunga hans.

Det føles som om han svever på en sky. Som om det han har tenkt på, og drømt om, i seks lange år, endelig har gått i oppfyllelse. Hele kroppen sitrer. Han kan ikke få nok. Av Isak. Smaken hans. Den gode lukten. Den myke huden.

Even har mange ganger tenkt på hvordan det hadde vært å kysse Isak. Å få være så nær. Men dette føles uendelig mye bedre enn han noen gang hadde trodd. Hele kroppen er i fyr og flamme. Han føler seg helt svimmel og ør.

De klamrer seg til hverandre, begge like redde for at den andre skal forsvinne. Kan ikke komme nær nok. 

Slik blir de liggende i det som føles som en evighet. Samtidig kunne han godt ligget der lenger. Gjerne resten av livet. I armene til Isak. Helt inntil. 

Etter hvert går kliningen over til late kyss. De smaker på hverandre, stryker forsiktig på den nakne huden under t-skjorten. Prøvende. 

Den første intense lykkefølelsen går over til nummen tilfredshet. Tenk at han får oppleve dette. Å ha Isak på denne måten. 

Ingen av dem sier noe. De stiller ingen spørsmål. Ingen av dem våger, begge er like redde for å ødelegge den lille, private verdenen de har skapt her under dyna til Even.

Even vet at de må snakke sammen. Sette ord på hva de føler. Hva dette betyr. For vennskapet. For fremtiden. 

Men akkurat nå er dette nok. Å få ha Isak på denne måten. Etter alle disse årene. Endelig.

Før natten blir til morgen sover begge tungt. Så tett sammen som mulig. Med armene rundt hverandre.

 

Neste morgen åpner Even øynene i panikk. Han føler på en intens frykt for at det hele bare var en drøm. En fantasi. Noe han fant på for å trøste seg selv. Et nytt nivå av kjærlighetssorg og selvmedlidenhet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva føler dere nå?
> 
> Tusen takk til Kikki1, som hevet teksten til et nytt nivå <3


	7. Chapter 7

Even våkner til en kald og tom seng. Regnet plasker på utsiden, og han føler seg helt desorientert. Hvor er Isak? Den varme kroppen som lå her da han sovnet.

Den tomme, kalde følelsen er tilbake. Han lar panikken skylle over seg, gjøre kroppen tung og hul.

Var alt det fine bare en drøm? Hadde han et så stort ønske om kysse Isak, at han diktet opp noe så levende? Holder han på å bli gal? Fantaserte han seg totalt inn i en uoppnåelig drømmeverden?

Han setter seg opp i senga, og ser seg rundt i rommet. Et klesplagg ligger krøllet sammen på gulvet. Hettegenseren til Isak. Han puster lettet ut. Det var ikke innbilning. 

Isak kom faktisk hit i går kveld. La seg i senga hans igjen. Han fikk føle de myke leppene mot sine egne. Fikk stryke på den varme huden, endelig ha Isak så nært inntil seg. Sovne i armene hans.

Det var ikke en drøm.

Han husker at de til slutt sovnet, utmattet av alle følelsene. Uten å ha pratet om hva alt betydde. Hva de føler. Og nå er Isak borte. Forsvunnet med halen mellom beina igjen.

Angrer Isak på det som skjedde? Føler han avsky?

Det føles umulig å gå tilbake til å bare være venner. Nå har Even fått en smakebit på noe mer. Har holdt Isak i armene. Smakt på de myke leppene. Sett hvor utrolig bra de passer sammen, så sømløst.

Han vil bare ha mer. Mye mer. Et forhold. En langvarig forpliktelse. Være nær Isak hver eneste dag.

Han kryper ut av senga, og åpner døra til soverommet. Da hører han musikk og stemmer fra kjøkkenet. Forvirret går han bortover gangen, og stopper i døråpningen. Isak står foran komfyren og steker egg. Moren til Even står ved siden av med en kopp kaffe. Hun ler lett og uanstrengt, like sjarmert som alltid. Det er umulig å ikke bli sjarmert av Isak.

"Ehh. Hallo". Stemmen til Even er lav. Full av tvil og usikkerhet.

Han trodde helt oppriktig at Isak hadde stukket av. At han hadde fått kalde føtter. Men her står han. Midt på kjøkkenet og lager frokost. Sammen med moren hans. Det er så overraskende at Even ikke vet hva han skal gjøre. Hvordan han bør reagere.

"Heei". Isak kommer mot han med lange steg. Legger armene rundt halsen hans, og gir ham et lite kyss. På munnen. Foran moren hans. Som om det er den naturligste ting i verden.

"God morgen. Jeg håper du er sulten, for jeg har laget masse mat" sier Isak. Fornøyd. Uanstrengt.

Even ser forvirret bort på moren sin, som gir ham en tommel opp. Et stort og ustoppelig smil brer seg i ansiktet hans. En enorm lykke fyller kroppen. Isak er her. De kysset. Utenfor den trygge bobla som omringet dem natten før. De skal spise frokost sammen.

Han går inn på kjøkkenet, og legger armene rundt midjen til Isak bakfra. Trekker inn den deilige lukten. Kjenner på de gode sommerfuglene i magen. Det er som en drøm. Den beste drømmen i hele verden.

"Jeg skal la dere være alene. Skal på noe greier på Bislett bad" sier moren med et lurt smil, og forlater kjøkkenet.

Isak snur seg rundt i armene hans, og smiler fornøyd. "Hei" sier han igjen. Mer privat denne gangen. Intimt.

"Hei". Even lener seg frem og kysser han igjen. Kan ikke få nok. Har ventet alt for lenge på dette. "Da jeg våkna, så trodde jeg at du hadde dratt, ass" sier han. 

Han hater hvor usikker han høres ut.

"Jeg sto jo bare her og laga mat. Og chatta med mammaen din". Isak stryker små sirkler i nakken hans med fingertuppene. Det føles så deilig. Så riktig.

Det ligger en stillhet mellom dem. Elefanten i rommet blir stadig mer høylytt. Ingen av dem våger å spørre hva dette betyr. Hva den andre føler.

"Så...". Even begynner forsiktig. Prøver seg frem. "Vi kysset" sier han.

Det får Isak til å le høylytt. "Vi gjorde visst det" sier han. "Jeg likte det".

De små ordene sender kriblinger gjennom hele kroppen til Even. Fyller ham med håp og glede. Endelig.

"Jeg også" hvisker han. Stoler ikke på at stemmen ikke skal briste. Føler at hele kroppen er i full fyr. Vil bare holde rundt Isak. Stryke og utforske.

Isak smiler tilbake. Et stort og fornøyd smil. Fullt av lengsel og kjærlighet. Som om magen hans også er full av flaksende sommerfugler.

Han legger armene rundt halsen til Even igjen. Planter små kyss langs nakken hans. Legger munnen helt inntil øret hans. "Even... jeg har vært forelsket i deg i seks år, to måneder og 19 dager. Så lenge du vil ha meg, er jeg din. Aldri i livet om jeg gir slipp".

Even lukker øynene. Lar ordene synke inn. Svaret på alt han har ønsket seg. Alt han har håpet på siden Isak tok tak i hånda hans på ungdomsklubben som 13-åring.

«Jeg er din. Jeg har alltid vært din». Stemmen er lav, men han vet at Isak kan høre det. At han føler det samme.

At han har følt det samme hele tiden.

 

-

Even og Isak har vært forelsket i hverandre i seks år, to måneder, 19 dager og 8 timer.

Ja, de har faktisk telt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg fullførte visst hele ficen på 5 dager... Håper du likte den <3
> 
> Kikki1 har hjulpet meg masse, og fortjener en STOR takk!! <3


	8. Isaks POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er flere som har spurt om jeg kan skrive litt av Vennefellen fra Isaks POV, så det har jeg prøvd på her :-)

**Isak**

Noen dager er varme, fulle av sukkerspinn og ubekymret lykke. Andre er mørke, de skaper angstfylte minner du krøller sammen i de dype kroker av sinnet. De fleste dagene er bare grå, de glir forbi i en jevn strøm, uten å etterlate noen merker.

Av alle dagene Isak har hatt, er det kun åtte som han aldri vil glemme.

Den første dagen var første gang han så Even. Han var 13 år, og hadde akkurat betalt 20 kroner for å komme inn på ungdomsklubben. Sto usikkert på innsiden av døra, og trippet nervøst fra fot til fot. Det var så ubehagelig å være alene i et rom fullt av jevnaldrende, som danset, pratet og lo. Det virket som om alle andre kjente hverandre. Han visste ikke hvordan han skulle holde hendene. Kjente nervøsiteten i hele kroppen. Håndflatene var klamme.

Han lot blikket vandre rundt i rommet, og det gikk ganske nøyaktig ti sekunder før han så Even. En nysgjerrig kribling tok plass i magen. En spenning som han ikke klarte å forklare.

Even sto inntil veggen i andre enden av lokalet, og så på noen som spilte brettspill. Like alene som Isak, men han lyste av selvtillit. Så ikke malplassert eller usikker ut i det hele tatt. Lo uanstrengt av noe som skjedde foran ham, og la hodet avslappet bakover. Med mørke bukser og hvit NAS t-skjorte, så han kul og verdensvant ut. Akkurat slik som Isak alltid hadde hatt lyst til å være. Selvsikker og trygg.

Han var hundre prosent sikker på at han aldri hadde sett den gutten før. Det hadde han husket. En uforklarlig trang tok plass i magen hans. Et ønske som han ikke klarte å sette ord på. Ville bare bli kjent med han. Være vennen hans.

Med en selvtillit som han ikke ante hvor kom fra, gikk han bort og dyttet borti hånda hans. "Bli med å spill FIFA, a" sa han. Heldigvis nikket han, og fulgte ivrig etter.

Det viste seg at Even var enda kulere enn Isak hadde forventet. Med uvanlig musikksmak, gode ferdigheter i FIFA og sterke meninger om det meste. Han var akkurat slik som Isak håpet at han én dag kunne bli. Smart, full av morsomme idéer, spontan og sjarmerende.

Even visste akkurat hva han skulle si for å få klubblederne til å le. Hvordan han skulle snakke dem ut av trøbbel da de ble sittende og spille litt for lenge. De lo hele veien hjem. Latteren til Even var den fineste lyden i verden. Full av liv og begeistring. Isak visste at han ville høre den hver dag. Være grunnen til at han lo.

Siden den dagen var de bestevenner, og Even var det beste i livet hans. Med en bråkete og utrygg hjemmesituasjon, ble huset til Even en trygg havn. Foreldrene var omsorgsfulle og tok ham imot med åpne armer. Glad for at sønnen hadde fått en ny venn. De spiste middag sammen, gjorde lekser sammen og delte alt.

Isak var alltid så stolt over å være bestevennen til Even. Kule, avslappede Even som allerede gikk i tiende klasse. Isak gikk bare i åttende, og var ikke akkurat den mest populære I klassen. Det føltes bra å ha Even. Henge sammen etter skolen hver dag.

Den andre dagen, er den dagen han forsto hva all kriblingen i magen betydde. Han hadde mistenkt det en stund, men var ikke helt sikker før den dagen.

Isak var 14 år og 3 måneder, og tilbrakte helgen hjemme hos Even som vanlig. Foreldrene tok dem med i svømmehallen. I garderoben var det som om et lyn slo ned. Den lange, slanke kroppen til Even. Den stramme rumpa. Han klarte ikke se bort. Studerte han mens han gikk inn i dusjen. Kjente at badebuksa ble strammere.

Flau og forlegen gjemte han seg inne på toalettet. Låste døra, gråt i stillhet. Fra den dagen av visste han at kriblingene i magen ikke bare skyldtes vennskapelige følelser. Isak var forelsket i bestekompisen sin. Han var homofil.

Det var vanskelig å innrømme det overfor seg selv. Og enda vanskeligere å innrømme det overfor noen andre. Var livredd for å miste Even, bli gjort narr av på skolen. Derfor holdt han kjeft. Prøvde å ignorere sommerfuglene i magen da han satt ved siden av Even i sofaen. Den vonde sjalusien da jenter falt som fluer rundt ham. Heldigvis virket han aldri så interessert tilbake, selv om han flørtet med de fleste. Isak var sikker på at han kunne ha sjarmert en gråstein.

Hans største ønske og fantasi var at Even ikke var streit. At han kunne elske ham tilbake. Gjengjelde følelsene. Han visste at drømmen var urealistisk, men klarte ikke legge den fra seg. Levde seg inn i tanken om andre parallelle univers. 

Da Even fikk diagnosen bipolar lidelse, ble alt snudd på hodet. Den alltid så selvsikre og trygge gutten, ble i perioder deprimert og initiativløs. Isak lå ved siden av ham i senga. Prøvde å støtte så godt han kunne. Leste høyt fra pensumbøker, fortalte morsomme historier for å lette stemningen. 

Han vurderte lenge om han skulle begynne på Bakka. Følge i Evens fotspor. Men valgte til slutt Nissen, og angret ikke på det. Han fikk noen nye venner, Jonas, Magnus og Mahdi, men ingen kunne ta Evens plass. Ingen kom i nærheten av å bety like mye for ham. Eller satte fyr på hele kroppen hans.

Den tredje dagen, er den dagen han kom ut av skapet. Han var 16 år, og hadde nylig gjort det slutt med dama. Bestemt seg for at nok var nok. Ville ikke leve i en løgn. Han hadde akkurat tapt i FIFA, fordi han var for opptatt med å tenke. Formulere gode setninger i hodet. Til slutt buste han bare ut med det, klarte ikke å holde det inne. "Even.... jeg er gay".

Det ble helt stille i rommet. Alt han hørte var sine egne hjerteslag. Sin egen pust. Sekundene tikket forbi, og Even sa ikke et ord. Bare stirret på ham med et intenst blikk, og ga ham en klem. Isak fikk mer og mer panikk. Ble redd for hva Even tenkte. Ville ikke at han skulle skygge banen, eller bli bekymret for at Isak ønsket mer enn vennskap.

"Men det betyr ikke at jeg er keen på alle gutter hele tiden. Jeg er ikke keen på deg, for eksempel". Ordene var ute før han rakk å tenke seg om. Han angret umiddelbart. Likte ikke smaken av ordene på tunga. De føltes falske, uærlige. Men det var for sent å snu, kunne ikke trekke dem tilbake.

Heldigvis virket det ikke som om Even brydde seg om legningen hans, og vennskapet fortsatte som før. Uadskillelige bestevenner. De møttes nesten hver dag, selv om Even etter hvert begynte på universitetet. Isak var så nervøs den første tiden. Redd for å bli byttet ut, at han skulle innse at Isak ikke var kul nok. Eller enda verre, at han skulle få seg en kjæreste. Men det skjedde ikke, og Isak fikk beholde statusen som den viktigste personen i Evens liv. Det føltes som et enormt privilegium.

Den fjerde dagen, er første gangen han kysset en gutt. Han var 19 år og hadde nylig begynt på universitetet. Han hadde blitt med på en fest hos noen fra studiet. Sto på kjøkkenet, drakk øl og pratet med en fyr som het Julian. Han var morsom og kjekk, med mørkt hår og mørke øyne. Men det var ingen flamme i hjertet hans da blikkene deres møttes. Ingen kriblinger i kroppen. Even var den eneste som noensinne hadde vekket en slik reaksjon.

Derfor var overraskelsen stor da Julian plutselig lente seg fremover, og presset leppene sine mot hans. Isak stivnet til. Tankene raste, men til slutt tok nysgjerrigheten over. Han kysset tilbake, hans første opplevelse med en annen gutt. I teorien burde han ha vært lykkelig, fornøyd og tilfreds. Men han var ingen av delene. Alt føltes feil. Julians lepper var for tynne, lukten var for søt. Det eneste han klarte å tenke på var Even. At Even burde ha vært den første gutten han kysset. Den eneste, for alltid.

Etter noen få sekunder trakk han seg unna, kom med en dårlig unnskyldning og forlot festen. Han var full, ulykkelig forelsket i bestekompisen sin og veldig forvirret. Etter å ha vandret gatelangs i en evighet, endte han opp hjemme hos Even. Egentlig visste han at han burde holde seg unna, men trangen til å se ham var for stor.

Even åpnet døra, tydelig i halvsøvne. Håret sto til alle kanter, og pysjamasen hang løst over den slanke kroppen. Hjertet til Isak gjorde et stort hopp, som for å bekrefte de sterke følelsene. Han var så skjønn, så pen og uimotståelig.

"Kan jeg sove her? Orker ikke dra hjem ass". Ordene var ute før han rakk å stoppe dem, men det var sannheten. Han orket ikke tanken på å ligge alene i senga hjemme. Tenke på hvor feil kysset med Julian føltes. Hvordan følelsene for Even bare ble sterkere og sterkere. Heldigvis sa han ja. Isak slengte av seg klærne, og de la seg i senga sammen. Han er litt usikker på hva som virkelig skjedde, fordi han var full og trøtt. Men sommerfuglene i magen og den intense følelsen av kjærlighet og lyst var ekte. Så ekte som det er mulig å bli. Han sovnet fortere og tyngre enn på lenge.

Den femte dagen, er allerede dagen etterpå. Han drømte våte drømmer om å elske med Even, om å få kysse de fyldige leppene. Da han våkent lå han helt inntil ham, og presset den harde penisen sin mot rumpa til Even. I sjokk trakk han seg tilbake. Skammet seg intenst over sin egen desperate oppførsel. Over at han ikke klarte å holde følelsene i sjakk for å bevare vennskapet. Tenk hvis Even hadde våknet, hvis det hadde ødelagt alt?

Han fortet seg ut av senga, kledde på seg i rekordfart og forlot huset med tårer i øynene. Tårer av skam og skyldfølelse. Av vissheten om at han aldri skulle få oppleve at Even gjengjeldte følelsene.

De neste dagene var en stor blurr. Av kvalme, hodepine og angst. For første gang i sitt liv avviste han telefonen da Even ringte. Orket ikke å klistre på et falskt smil. Tok bevisst avstand.

Da Even konfronterte ham i kantina noen dager etterpå, ba han om å få være i fred. En pause fra vennskapet. Det var vondt å se tristheten i øynene hans. Direkte smertefullt å vite at han såret bestekompisen sin. Men det var nødvendig. På tide at han fikk avstand og tid til å sortere tankene. Glemme de intense følelsene. Bli kvitt skyldfølelsen og den dårlige samvittigheten.

Han ble værende i senga de neste dagene. Druknet i sin egen elendighet. Syntes uendelig synd på seg selv.

Den sjette dagen, er den dagen da han endelig hadde fått nok. Nok av å være uten Even. Av å bade i sin egen elendighet. Den dagen han ikke klarte å holde seg borte lenger. Det endte opp med å bli den nest beste dagen i hans liv.

Han gikk rundt i nabolaget til Even i flere timer, før han endelig tok mot til seg. Ringte på, og ventet med hjertet i halsen. Usikker på hva han kunne forvente. Nok en gang var det en trøtt og pjuskete Even som åpnet døra, men denne gangen var han ikke like imøtekommende. Han virket irritert og forvirret, nesten avvisende. Det smalt som et mageplask, og knuste hjertet hans. Virkelig. Det er noe av det vondeste Isak har opplevd. Kulden i de vanligvis så varme øynene. Den monotone stemmen. Even hadde aldri vært avvisende mot ham før. Aldri.

"Kan vi prate?". Han var forberedt på å få et nei. Få en dør slengt i trynet. Heldigvis ble han sluppet inn, og nok en gang endte de opp side om side i senga. Han visste at han måtte fortelle sannheten. At det var på tide. Nå eller aldri. Hjertet hamret, og han klemte sammen de klamme hendene sine til harde knyttnever. Prøvde å kontrollere sine egne nerver.

"Har du noen gang tenkt på at det kanskje finnes et univers, der du ikke er streit?" han hvisket ordene, redd for at stemmen skulle briste. "Et univers der vi kanskje kunne vært mer enn venner". Det var det nærmeste han hadde kommet til å tilstå hva han følte. Bekrefte forelskelsen.

En lang, forferdelig stillhet fulgte. Det eneste han hørte var sin egen raske pust. Inn og ut i kjappe drag. Så skjedde det utrolige. Det utenkelige. Det som gjorde dagen til den nest beste i Isaks liv. Even lente seg fremover, presset leppene sine mot Isak sine i et prøvende kyss. Det kom så uventet at han frøs til i et øyeblikk, før han kysset tilbake med alt han hadde i seg. Prøvde å formidle alle følelsene han har båret på i det kysset.

For et kyss! Det var noe helt annet enn det han opplevde med Julian. Dette var ekte lidenskap, kjærlighet og begjær. Even kysset så ivrig og forsiktig på samme tid. Han klarte å formidle så mange følelser i det kysset, at Isak ikke lenger var i tvil om hva Even følte. Han var nødt til å føle det samme. For første gang følte han seg elsket. Verdsatt og viktig. Det var så godt, så riktig.

De sovnet side om side, uten å snakke om hva det betydde. Men det gjorde ingenting. Isak var sikker, så sikker som det er mulig å bli uten å høre ordene, på at Even elsket ham tilbake. At alt kom til å ordne seg.

Dagen derpå ble den syvende dagen. Da han endelig satte ord på hva han følte. Hva han hadde følt i seks lange år. Og det beste av alt; Even følte akkurat det samme.

Den åttende dagen han er sikker på at han aldri kommer til å glemme, er dagen i dag. 

"Er du klar?". Even tar tak i hånda hans, og fletter fingrene deres sammen. Smiler det trygge, flotte smilet. Fullt av kjærlighet. Det eneste som alltid gir Isak ro i sjela. 

"Jeg er klar". Etter ti år sammen er han mer enn klar. Han har aldri vært så klar for noe i hele sitt liv. 

Med hamrende hjerter og store smil, går de sammen ned midtgangen. Mot et nytt liv som ektemenn. Sammen skal de gjøre hver dag til dager de aldri vil glemme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til Kikki1, som er både meg og betaleseren min <3 Stas.


End file.
